O Douce Nuit
by AnnaOz
Summary: Mon premier OS, romance RonMione très douce, republié ici après piratage.


**Disclaimer :** A JKR, pas à moi.

**Note : **Petite romance sans prétention écrite à la base pour Anacofleb...

J'avais initialement republiée cette fic après piratage en me plaignant beaucoup du manque de partage entre auteurs et lecteurs ffnet, maladroitement, c'est un fait, mais en pensant chaque mot écrit à l'époque. A présent, je suis bien plus zen et j'aime sincèrement mes lecteurs, ça me touche toujours énormément de savoir que mes histoires vous plaisent.

Donc merci !

_A l'intention de Tak' : tu m'attaques sans me laisser le moyen de me défendre, soit... j'ai utilisé la fonction delete puisque cette "arme" seule était en ma possession. Si tu veux recommencer à m'insulter, aie, s'il te plaît, l'amabilité de signer ta review d'un mail où je pourrai te répondre._

Tout ceci dit, bonne lecture !

**oOoOoOo**

« Ron, bouge, s'il-te-plaît… Tu m'étouffes ! »

Mais Ronald Weasley ne bougeait pas. A vrai dire, seuls ses ronflements sonores et sa respiration régulière attestaient qu'il n'avait pas été l'objet d'une pétrification hasardeuse.

J'essayais vainement depuis une bonne demi-heure de me dégager de dessous la carcasse imposante de mon ami. Et j'avais beau pester contre Ron, rien n'y faisait. Je sentais lentement mes membres s'engourdir, écrasés par la silhouette massive de mon ami, mais j'avais beau chuchoter, supplier, gronder à ses oreilles, il restait intensément endormi.

Non mais vraiment… j'osais à peine imaginer où ils auraient fini la soirée si je n'avais pas été là pour les faire transplaner jusqu'au Terrier après qu'ils se soient volontairement et sans aucun remord saouler au whisky de feu.

Je savais bien que c'était pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry, ses 17 ans. Je savais parfaitement aussi que les occasions étaient trop rares pour les garçons de s'amuser un peu, de profiter des précieux moments d'égarement avant que … Avant qu'Harry n'affronte sa destinée et que Ron et moi nous tenions à ses côtés, comme nous l'avions fait depuis 6 ans. Mais franchement, rien ne les obligeait à boire autant !

Merlin, que j'avais donc été stupide de croire que j'étais assez solide pour mettre seule ce grand imbécile de rouquin imbibé dans son lit.

Border Harry avait été un jeu d'enfant, il m'avait sagement obéi quand je lui avais ordonné de mettre son pyjama pendant que je lui tournais le dos et il s'était glissé dans ses couvertures avec un sourire béat, me répétant entre deux hoquets que j'étais une amie merveilleuse.

J'avais eu à peine le temps de lui ôter ses lunettes et de les déposer sur sa table de chevet, à côté de la potion contre la gueule de bois que j'avais trouvé dans la pharmacie des Weasley, qu'il avait plongé dans un sommeil serein.

Je m'étais retirée sur la pointe des pieds de sa chambre après lui avoir déposé un baiser léger sur le front.

C'était idiot, mais Harry Potter avait le don de me rendre terriblement maternelle.

Ron Weasley, par contre…

Il m'attendait, avachi dans le fauteuil de son père devant la cheminée, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses mèches rousses collées à sa nuque par la transpiration, causée certainement par les effets consécutifs à l'absorption d'alcool (c'est du moins ce que je croyais avoir lu dans une revue médicale de papa) ainsi que par la chaleur caniculaire qui régnait dans les campagnes anglaises en ce tout début du mois d'août.

Il murmurait des paroles incohérentes, et, même en me rapprochant et en tendant l'oreille, j'étais incapable de donner un sens aux sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.

J'aurais très bien pu le laisser dormir là, après tout, ses yeux étaient déjà clôt et il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant que lui aussi ne sombre.

Mais en l'absence de Mr et Mme Weasley, en visite en Roumanie dans la colonie de Charlie, et avec déjà le remord d'avoir laissé Ginny à la merci des jumeaux depuis qu'elle aidait au magasin pendant les vacances, je me sentais responsable du seul représentant Weasley présent au Terrier.

Ca ne devait pas être si difficile de le maintenir pendant que nous montions jusqu'à sa chambre, il me suffirait ensuite de le laisser s'étendre sur son lit et, peut-être, lui enlever ses chaussures pour la nuit. Après tout, Harry avait été très coopératif pendant que nous grimpions les marches côte à côte, lui appuyé sur mon épaule juste assez pour s'assurer de ne pas dégringoler.

Ca devait être aussi simple avec Ron… Ca aurait dû, du moins !

Mais je m'aperçus très vite que mon ami n'allait rien faire pour me faciliter la tâche.

A l'instant où je m'approchai de lui pour lui demander de se lever, je sentis une main ferme emprisonner mon poignet (trop ferme pour un garçon aussi cuit à mon avis).

Pendant qu'il retenait mon bras, je vis ses yeux bleus plonger dans les miens (Godric… je n'avais jamais remarqué à quel point ses yeux pouvaient passer du bleu le plus limpide à un indigo si sombre en un instant…).

« 'Mione… Mione… Mignonne… HER-mione… ma… mon… mignonne… Herrr-mione… »

Il était saoul… allons, bien entendu qu'il l'était ! Je n'étais pas sa, son… Il ne me l'avait jamais dit, même si, au fond, c'était entendu entre nous depuis le fiasco Won-won de notre 6e année. Oui… bien sûr, j'étais SA… SON… comme lui était le mien. J'attendais simplement qu'il me le demande.

Et maintenant n'était pas le bon moment !

Je haussai la voix pour couvrir la sienne, toujours occupée à répéter mon prénom dans un étonnant enchaînement qui le faisait presque ressortir comme une ligne musicale.

« Ronald, lève-toi et marche ! »

« Miooone… ma ma ma… »

« Ron ! Debout ! »

« Her_miooone_… Her-mignonne… »

« Ronald Weasley… JE ne plaisante pas, tu vas te mettre sur tes pieds immédiatement où je me verrai au regret de te lancer un sortilège dont tu te souviendras longtemps ! »

Oh Merlin… Ma baguette ! Hermione Granger, tu es vraiment la sorcière la plus STUPIDE de ta génération !

Je m'en voulais de ne pas y avoir penser plus tôt, il me suffisait d'un tour de baguette pour soulever ce balourd de Ronald Weasley et le mener gentiment jusqu'à sa chambre.

J'avais été distraite, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications, distraite par cette main qui ne relâchait pas son étreinte et par ces yeux qui suivaient chacun de mes gestes avec une curiosité dévorante.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

« _Mobilicorpus_ »

Le grand corps de mon ami se retrouva en apesanteur devant moi, légèrement agité mais maintenu horizontalement par la force du sortilège.

Il ne m'avait toujours pas lâché le poignet mais ça n'avait pas d'importance tant que je conservais une main libre pour nous diriger à la lumière de ma baguette.

La montée jusqu'au deuxième étage se fit sans encombres. Il fallait juste que je me tienne très près de Ron pour nous éviter de nous cogner à la rampe de l'étroit escalier.

J'eus un peu de mal à ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, ses jambes bloquant irrémédiablement le passage jusqu'à la poignée, je dus me courber assez bas pour me glisser sous lui et pousser la porte avec mon pied.

Le plus délicat ensuite fut d'arriver à faire franchir l'entrée de sa chambre à mon ami sans lui cogner aucun de ses membres démesurés au passage.

Non mais vraiment… pourquoi a-t-il besoin d'être si grand ?

Une fois toute l'impressionnante longueur de Ronald Weasley à l'intérieur de ses quatre murs aux couleurs des Canons de Chudley, j'étais assez satisfaite et soulagée de me dire qu'il ne suffisait plus que de le positionner au-dessus de son lit et de dire…

« _Finite Incantatem_ »

Oui… voilà… ces mots là…

Sauf que ce n'était pas moi qui les avais prononcé d'une voix rauque et un peu cassée.

C'était Ron.

Et Merlin seul sait comment Ronald Weasley avait eu assez de présence d'esprit à l'instant même pour formuler l'incantation, mais pas assez de bon sens pour me lâcher au moment où son corps retrouvait son attraction naturelle vers le sol.

Et comment, dans sa chute, il s'était arrangé pour m'entraîner avec lui… SOUS lui…

La seule pensée réconfortante qui me venait en repensant à notre acrobatie initiée par l'esprit ô combien dérangé de Ronald Weasley était que je m'étais retrouvée écrasée entre lui et la douce souplesse de son matelas. L'idée que j'aurais pu, à la place, m'aplatir contre le plancher était suffisamment douloureuse.

Mais ça n'empêchait pas que, depuis une demi-heure, Ron ronflait au creux de mon épaule sans donner le moindre signe de réveil.

Et je commençais à me désespérer d'arriver à me dégager de dessous sa silhouette si lourde et dure.

Evidemment, ma baguette était tombée Dieu sait où au moment de ma chute et sans son faible rayonnement, je n'y voyais pas grand chose.

J'hésitais à crier pour réveiller Harry et lui demander de m'aider à m'extraire de la prison formée par le torse robuste de notre meilleur ami commun.

De toute façon, je soupçonnais qu'Harry ne trouve pas la situation aussi embarrassante que moi et en profite pour se payer notre tête.

Et puis, il était HORS de question qu'un autre membre de la famille Weasley apprenne que le cadet avait réussi à tenir en échec Hermione Granger.

Tout spécialement les jumeaux !

Tandis que j'envisageais toutes les plaisanteries catastrophiques que pourraient imaginer Fred et George s'ils venaient à apprendre ma situation, je sentis l'haleine chaude de mon ami se déplacer sur mon cou.

Il dégageait un relent d'alcool et de transpiration un peu âcre et je fus un peu surprise de ne pas trouver ça aussi désagréable que je le craignais.

Au contraire, c'était plutôt grisant d'être ainsi submergée par une vraie odeur… d'homme. De Ron. Ma… mon… homme…

Enfin non, pas vraiment… pas encore… peut-être même jamais… Mais peut-être un jour, bientôt, mon…

Et je commençais maintenant à songer que, au fond, il y avait quelque chose de troublant à ressentir ainsi tout le poids de Ronald Weasley recouvrir ma silhouette si menue… de m'apercevoir que le rythme de mon cœur s'accordait tout à fait à ses propres battements… que la main que j'avais passée sous son épaule dans l'espoir de le faire rouler de côté trouvait parfaitement sa place dans le creux tendre et ferme à la fois entre ses omoplates.

« Mione ? »

Ses magnifiques yeux bleus, aussi sombres que la nuit qui nous entourait, cherchaient les miens.

Et derrière les vapeurs encore brumeuses causées par trop de whisky de feu, je comprenais sa surprise et son interrogation.

« J'ai voulu te monter jusqu'ici, mais je… tu… tu es tombé sur moi au moment où je te mettais au lit. »

« Oh… Excuse-moi, je… » me murmura-t-il, d'une voix désolée, ses yeux ne lâchant pas les miens.

« Non, ce n'est rien… mais si tu pouvais… »

« Oui ? »

« T'écarter. Que je puisse… »

« Oh… oui oui, bien sûr ! »

Et je sentis aussi sûrement que si je l'avais vu à la lumière du jour que le visage de mon ami avait pris une jolie couleur qui devait osciller entre le rouge brique et le pourpre le plus profond.

Ron se laissa rouler sur le côté avec une précaution étonnante vues les quantités d'alcool qu'il devait encore avoir dans le sang.

Je lui étais reconnaissante pour sa délicatesse mais étrangement j'étais aussi un peu déçue. J'avais pris goût à la lourdeur de son grand corps couvrant la vulnérabilité du mien.

Je m'étais redressée et assise à côté de lui, étirant discrètement mes bras et mes jambes.

« Mione… tu peux… tu… veux… enfin… »

« Oui, Ron ? »

« Dormir ici ? Avec moi ? Enfin, c'est stupide. Bien sûr que non, tu ne veux pas. Mais j'étais si bien, enfin, toi pas, c'est évident… mais bon, non rien. Laisse tomber. »

« D'accord. »

Le matelas s'enfonça un peu plus là où Ron s'était soulevé pour scruter mon visage.

C'était à mon tour de rougir. Oh c'était idiot d'être aussi mal à l'aise alors qu'il était évident que nous étions tous les deux d'accord pour… dormir l'un à côté de l'autre.

Je répétai d'une voix que j'espérais plus assurée : « C'est d'accord, si tu crois qu'il y assez de place pour nous deux… »

« J'en ferai. »

Je le regardai se mettre au bord du lit et me désigner l'espace libre entre lui et moi.

« C'est ok si tu te rapproches, mais laisse-moi respirer cette fois-ci. »

« Pas de problèmes… » me souffla-t-il avec un petit sourire.

Il se glissa contre moi, m'attrapant gentiment par la taille pour m'étendre à côté de lui.

Et je me laissai aller contre son torse, ma tête reposant à présent à la jointure de son bras et de son épaule, son autre bras négligemment enroulé autour de ma taille.

Je pris un très court instant pour envoyer valser mes baskets à l'autre bout de la pièce en m'aidant de mes pieds et j'entendis Ron en faire de même avant de me laisser couler dans la tiédeur de la prison de ses bras.

J'eus à peine conscience du baiser qu'il déposa sur mon front, aussi chaste que celui que j'avais donné à Harry avant de sentir le sommeil me chercher.

Et m'atteindre… Moi… Hermione… Mione… Mignonne… son… sa…

Bientôt.


End file.
